Current events
Outside World For a list of upcoming Girl Genius events, see the schedule posted on the official site. Stay up to date by following studiofoglio.livejournal.com. For current fan-related schtuff, see the Community Portal. Comic: March 2008 As of the beginning of Volume 8, Gil has fended off an attempted Gil-jacking by Captain Vole. After kicking Vole into submission (during which Gil got to give a long oration on how tough it is to be a Wulfenbach) he sent Vole scurrying off to retrieve the head of General Selnikov. Following this, the exhausted Gil finally collapsed into an unconscious puddle (Dimo really needs to get that new arm). Jenka and de Boyz took him in for repair by Mamma Gkika. They also thought it would be a good idea to help Gil impress Agatha by teaching him about de birds und de veasels. Meanwhile, Agatha reaches the kitchen at Castle Heterodyne, to find there not only a thoroughly intimidated Moloch von Zinzer but also one of the castle's many malevolent personae. Rather than report to the Professor, Agatha decides to set off on her own with Von Zinzer in tow (who, in spite of being her best ally inside the castle so far, is definitely NOT her minion. Nope, nuh-uh, nowaynohow, not in a million years.) However, Agatha runs into the Professor anyway, who turns out not to be Tiktoffen, as everyone expected, but a very disheveled and pissed-off Professor Merlot. Hijinks ensue. (Cue Yackety Sax.) Comic: April 2008 Agatha takes off, heading into unexplored and unsafe parts of the castle, along with von Zinzer. Zola motivates the other prisoners with promises of "freedom and gold" if they'll kill the real Heterodyne. When that doesn't work, she resorts to motivating them with pink death rays from her pink gun. Then, cut away to a recovering Gil at Mamma Gkika's, and a wonderful piece of fanservice. Guh. Zeetha is there to greet him, and after a tense moment of verifying that she's not actually planning on killing him and he really does care about Agatha, these two major characters actually compare notes. This may be a first in the run of this story. Zeetha tells Gil what she knows about Agatha's locket and his lack of pants. Naked!Gil and Zeetha are joined by Mamma's gorlz, then he and the readers are introduced to Mamma Gkika herself, who suspects some intriguing things about Gil's rapid healing ability. Comic: May 2008 In a continuation of the same scene, Mamma calms down a hysterical Gil in typical Jäger style -- by punching him in the face. After explaining that Gil was given a dose of Jäger battledraught in order to help him heal, she hints that there could be side effects if Gil doesn't keep control of his temper. Following this, Da Boyz show up with some very impressive attire to replace what was ruined in the battle. Fans also get a chance to play dress-up with Gil when the fashion-clank interrupts to give him his own paperdoll. After Gil is made to look sufficiently ridiculous, he is escorted downstairs, where he impresses a few Jägers with his verra nize hat and gets introduced to Vanamonde and Krosp. With Van still on his perfect coffee jag and Krosp's hissing and spitting, things are off to a shaky start, but Gil switches gears when he realizes they all have a much bigger problem. Klaus is up. Cut to the hospital, where we find just how bad the problem really is: the Baron has managed to escape Dr. Sun's strict care and is stomping around in 40ft clank, ready to fight a war with The Other. The furious Dr. Sun is about to dismantle his patient's medical transport with his own bare hands when the scene is interrupted by Captain Vole, who has returned with General Selnikov's head, as ordered. Vole also informs the Baron of what he's learned: Agatha is in the Castle and Gil is at Mamma Gkika's. Klaus (who rather foolishly assumes that his son is merely out carousing) gives a few orders not meant for Gil's ears. Comic: June 2008 Naturally, Gil finds out about those orders anyway. Someone got Klaus's orders to Vanamonde and Krosp, who show them to Gil and demand to know what his father is planning. Gil is shocked to discover that his father is planning to destroy Castle Heterodyne, with Agatha in it. Gil decides it's his responsibility to protect the castle. The Unstoppable Higgs joins Gil's posse with the role of "hat carrier", and they make their way to the other side of Mamma Gkika's. Agatha, meanwhile, makes her way to the door of the Castle Heterodyne library. Comic: July 2008 The door to the library turns out to lead somewhere, after all, but is the Castle going to test her authenticity as a Heterodyne, or does it just want a free lunch? Gil and his companions note some strange behavior, or at least a gas leak, on the part of the street lamps. And the crew of the pink airship hovering over Mechanicsburg, that brought the flamboyant pink Heterodyne claimant we know as Zola, discovers that this phenomenon was meant for them. Comic: August 2008 The pink airship escapes the Torchmen, but apparently only to head straight into the arms of Castle Heterodyne. Gil encounters a party of Wulfenbach troops, led by Vole, out to capture him, but he apparently manages to effect a surprising escape. Agatha returns to Moloch, and we learn that the current part of the Castle has accepted her, and so she can proceed to the library. But it appears that this will have to wait... Comic: September 2008 Agatha rushes to save Gil from being killed by the Castle's Devil Dogs (or, technically, Fun-Sized Mobile Agony and Death Dispensers, and they seem to be more like cats anyways). She winds up in need of being saved herself, with Moloch in tow. But, even though it turns out to be only Tarvek there instead of Gil, both groups of people (Tarvek is accompanied by Violetta, who belongs to the Smoke Knights, an order of spies that serve House Valois) work together to escape to safety. Comic: October 2008 We discover that Gil didn't mean to run away on his friends and just save himself. His vanishing act was thanks to Theopholous DuMedd, to whom he had given the invisibility device now used on his behalf. Sleipnir O'Hara is also with him. The three proceed to attempt to enter the Castle; but since Gil's plan requires that his entry be well-corroborated by witnesses, he first tries to put on a little show. His previous companions rejoin him, and a mock fight with Zeetha turns out to be quite spectacular indeed. Comic: November 2008 The show in front of the Castle entrance continues. Agatha overhears some of it, accompanied by Tarvek, and, with some help from him, gets the wrong impression. Gil and company enter the Castle, and meet... someone. And another someone quite deadly has entered the Castle and appears to be looking for Agatha as well. And then, as volume 8 comes to an end, the main storyline is put aside, and a production of Cinderella begins. Comic: December 2008 While the main storyline is on hiatus, the characters are entertaining us with a production of Cinderella, in which the hardworking lab rat Agatha has to be convinced by her amazon fairy warrior Zeetha that entering the science fair is a good idea. We also learn that any sufficiently analyzed magic is indistinguishable from science. Comic: January 2009 The main storyline returns; we discover that Klaus has found an ingenious way to compensate for a shortage of troops in Mechanicsburg, and we meet a formidable new character. Sergeant Scorp accompanies her. Once inside, the contents of Grantz's mysterious black jar are revealed to be none other than a recalcitrant Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer. It seems the Baron has a job for him. Also present is Bangladesh DuPree, who apparently knows of more than one way to spell "eviscerate". Comic: February 2009 We encounter Agatha with Tarvek and Violetta again, and find that Tarvek is not feeling well. Gil encounters a former friend, with whom he has an extended chat. Comic: March 2009 Gil continues his chat with a former friend, and his party and her companions find themselves at least temporarily trapped in part of the Castle. We then return to Agatha, Violetta, and Moloch to find that Tarvek seems to be undergoing some interesting changes. Then the Castle undergoes some interesting changes, which seem to be caused by Gil's tinkering. Gil pulls out a Dingbot to help him repair. There ensues heated negotiation between the Dingbot and Gil. Then a more pleasant and informational discussion between Gil and Zeetha, as the others sleep. After, the Dingbot agrees to help and makes the requested repair. A bit more heated negotiation. Gil frees the Dingbot and asks him to open the door in order to help Agatha. The door opens and his party splits up. Gil finishes the (partial) repairs and proves himself once again a major spark. Comic: April 2009 Free to pursue his own interests, Dingbot starts some electrical projects... using the Castle as spare parts. Gil continues his chat with an old friend, and they tour parts of Castle Heterodyne the castle can't see — or so they think. Agatha with her death ray, takes her own tour in search of Gil. The Castle, thanks to Gil's repairs, can now see the chatting friends. As the Castle describes its version of the conversation to Agatha, her feelings for Gil get stronger. Gil may need more Slightly Better Than Death battle draught soon. Or not. That is a truly powerful death ray Agatha is carrying. As Agatha continues her trip, the death ray comes in handy for some quick but useful alterations to the Castle's architecture and accessories. Getting close to her confrontation with Gil and company, she comes upon a useful bit of debris. She winds up her handy, dandy dingbot assistant and tasks it with tiger-dog salvage. Mollifing a huffy Castle with the assurance "It's just one little clank," off to confront her adversaries she goes. Boy, does that little clank know how to fix up a ride. Gil's friend finds herself literally underfoot. "Hello?" Agatha prepares for conversation with Gil — a somewhat one-sided one. You see, Gil finds himself with a foot in his mouth. Which is odd because he hasn't had a chance to put it there himself. Comic: May 2009 The Castle finds Gil for Agatha, and she starts off to retrieve him while Zola reveals more of the Evil Plan. Gil "works" on the Castle-killing device, and finishes in time for Agatha's big entrance, complete with attitude, death ray and Dingbot-piloted Fun-Sized Mobile Agony and Death Dispenser. Agatha berates the claw-pinned Zola, and "becomes" the Big Bad Heterodyne — which impresses her new-won minions, but causes a the MADD-muffled Gil to exercise the communicative power of his eyebrows to the maximum. Gil finally gets a weight off his chest. Brushes himself off. Regathers as much of his dignity as this story might allow him. Then agrees with the Big Bad Heterodyne. They will have a long talk later. Of course right now is a good time to... (so distracting) to... ki.... Merlot! What's he doing here? The now fully insane ex-professor in a commandeered Heterodyne solo battle stomper brings mayhem and danger to the distracted pair who are scattered, unarmed and take damage. Merlot gets in a about how what he did is all Agatha's fault when he gets her in his crosshairs, but Gil upsets his plans by tossing the clank with his bare hands (ow). Agatha gets to her death ray and turns the battle around. In true heroic fashion, Agatha gives him one last chance, but the Castle has other ideas about how Merlot should be handled. So our heroine and hero have been saved by the help of each other and the repairs made to the castle by the rest of Gil's crew: Higgs, Zeetha, Theo, Shelpnir and the illuminatingly whiskered Krosp. Agatha turns to share this happy turn of events with Gil. She finds Zola solicitously tending to his wounds. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the future exciting episodes of Agatha Heterodyne, Girl Genius! Comic: June 2009 This month pauses to bring third and concluding chapter of "Revenge of the Weasel Queen" Comic: July 2009 The month starts with Agatha trying to settle down everyone, only to have Von Pinn show up and precipitously leave. Agatha's death ray created the precipice. Please help by adding to the monthly summaries! Category:Meta Category:Chronology Weekly synopsis and commentary Last week: Rej's Weekly Contains an ongoing commentary of week by week comic events in Rej's own voice. From which the most recent week can be transcluded via: Muse willing the commentary usually is updated each weekend. ----